It is known to provide a console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide an armrest on the console to facilitate conform for vehicle occupants. It is also known to provide a storage compartment within the console to store various items such as keys and/or purse, etc.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved console for a vehicle interior comprising an armrest with adjustability (e.g. between a lowered position and a raised position) to further improve comfort for vehicle occupants. It would also be advantageous to provide a cover within the console to cover the storage compartment within the console regardless of the position of the armrest.